Nonsequencial Demerits
by Vincent Voltaire
Summary: A story in (roughly) three acts. What starts as an unusual extra credit "exam" for several cadets of the Zepp Military Academy turns quite interesting as their operation is well... altered.
1. Prologue

The Zepp Military Academy, training ground to some of the fiercest soldiers in the Zepp army; once used as an official base to promote punishment on the enslaved people, it has now been converted as a training ground to promote the strength and piece of the new army as a whole.

Of course, considered the stereotype of the world that reads "'Black Tech' items equals EVIL" and "Zepp Continent equals Uber threat to the world", this is quite hard to persuade, especially when everyone on Earth still looks at the nation with suspicion and...

Potemkin: "GET ON WITH IT!"

Anyway, for those chosen into this academy, and for those that pass, the pride of being one of the elite soldiers of Zepp is an honor itself. In this new civilization that has ousted its former rulers by revolutionary means; the fervor is still strong as more people are joining the army, and the academies for that matter, in the efforts to protect the nation that they have been so willing to change.

It is also no surprise that the acceptance rate of the newly enlisted is 2 percent, which is a lot tougher to get in when comparing to "A Country's" 5 percent acceptance rate of their academies. Not to mention the paper work, the physical training, the developing discipline and what not.

For those that do make it in, the regimen is tough. The entire day is packed with working under stressful conditions, such as running the mile in 5:30 or less, figuring out the best strategy for engaging a _Gear _in disadvantageous conditions, learning the strategies of leadership and integrity, and trying to open a pickle jar that's been super glued, but I think that one was removed for lack of overall point.

At the end of the day, the soldiers are exhausted and drained, but as they train and learn, they develop the skills to work as a team, to value one member to be just as important as the other, and to never give up... even if you are being attacked by several women with school girl uniforms that happened to have...

President Gabriel: Are you going somewhere with that?

No, not really.

President Gabriel: Then can we please get on with this story?

Ok.

It was around this time that the recruits were nearing graduation. However, there was one task remaining in their school time at the academy, and some would consider it the hardest of all the exams so far.

Although there were the general choruses of people that have graduated with passing grades on all their marks, there is also this elite group of people that have decided to take an "extra credit" exam. Their reasons are various. Some consider it a challenge to push them to the limit. Others consider it redemption for having excessive demerits in their records. One is doing this because he was a jackass and his disciplinary record is up towards the sun. What ever the case may be, they all wanted to do this clearly because they knew their future was in the military.

The exam description is as followed. In the span of 72 hours, two teams of 5 will be dropped down somewhere on the world. Most likely this will be somewhere in Africa. One team will be in standard issue mechs and one will use high powered "black tech" rifles. The objective here is to take over a _Gear _infested research station, using automatons as the _Gears _themselves. (The cadets don't know that though. This is so that the cadets experience what it feels like to be attacked by a _Gear_ without any risk of casualties.) Success will depend on how well they succeed in this mission.

And it just so happened that the overseer of this project is our muscularly bounded loyal protector and national hero named Potemkin.

Potemkin: Thank you.

And of course, since this is his story in a sense, he'll get some air time as well.

Now let us being...

Non-sequential Demerits (a.k.a A Day in the Life of Potemkin... of sorts)

A Story in Three Acts 

by Vincent Voltaire

Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Guilty Gear, GGX, GGX2, the _Reloads_, or Isuka, and this is not a self-insert, unlike my last GG story, "The Marriage of Figaro" GG Style, which if you took a look at, may have a lot of classic rule violations. i.e. author powers, crazy and illogical crossovers, the (questionable) suspension of disbelief, etc.

And I think I have dug myself into another grave, so I'll skip everything and get right to the point.

* * *

Date: April 21, 218X

Time: 8:01.23 A.M.

Location: The Floating Continent of Zepp

Exact Location: The Zepp Military Academy: Main Training Field

As we take a look at the academy, we position ourselves towards the field, which is right next door to the living quarters of the cadets. Facing the quarters of the Academy stood 10 cadets; three of them were half awaked and one has just gone back to sleep. Beside these cadets were massive backpacks that you would normally find in the shoulders of hikers. Inside these backpacks held the standard issue equipment of any Zepp soldier: One high powered E31 Assault Rifle, capable of drilling through most armor; one R21 Lighthart Pistol, useful in desperate situations as a way to escape capture; several rounds of non-lethal "Black Tech" class ammo, since these weapons are "Black Tech" and there are no casualties in this operation. (Once again, the cadets don't know that.); food and camping supplies, useful when far away from the target location and necessary when in base camp, and a packet of emergency rations and a communicator, which is for situations when the soldier is not able to return back to base and needs to hold out under enemy fire. With the mech pilots, of course, the situation will be different, as they will have a lot more space to store their items, and therefore have lighter backpacks.

In front of them stood two key figures, one of them is the Headmaster of the entire academy. The other is Potemkin, who stands beside him as the Headmaster addresses the ten.

"Attention!" His expression awakens the soldiers, with the exception of the sleeping one. "Now then, whether of not you have chosen to participate in this operation out of free will is not my concern right now. My concern is to make sure that you are ready. Do I make myself clear?" The nine acknowledge. The tenth one continues his napping.

Walking over to him, the Headmaster faces the tenth. "Soldier, this is the Headmaster. I order you to address me at once." The tenth still ignores him.

"Headmaster, is this the one you've been talking about?" Potemkin asked.

"Yes, His name is Duncan, but the cadets call him 'Mr. Cannon Fodder.' Apparently, this cadet is nothing but a loon. He has numerous demerits on him for combat and tactics, he is unable to follow instructions from his instructors, and to make matters worse the cadet has the worst win/loss record on his operation file for every single event he has led.

"Then why has he not been thrown out of the academy already?" The Guard inquired.

"Three reasons. #1, the cadets respect him in his dormitory, and they have revolted numerous times to his dismissal. #2, the soldier has always been a supportive role for his team, even if he is a distraction to the opposing side, and #3, he also has the highest marks for cleanness and order in and around his quarters."

"Interesting."

The cadet wakes up from his unexpected hibernation. He quickly notices the two. "Sorry, Headmaster. I couldn't sleep last night." He yawns. "I partied too much."

"Well, you'll be doing a lot more partying where you are going." He grabs his backpack and chucks the thing onto him, knocking him down. "Now get up." He does so and returns his attention to the front.

"Now then, five of you are here because you want to be the best. Out of all the cadets here, your marks have been the most exemplary. As a result, this operation was offered to you merely as a way to enhance your record as a soldier of Zepp. Likewise, there are some excellent cadets that have declined this exam for various reasons. We shall not hold any prejudice with them, since previous obligations can affect all cadets. However, since you are some of the best, and you want to prove yourself further, you have decided to join up. Understand though that if something should happen in this mission, you will not be penalized for failure."

"Headmaster, Permission to speak, sir?" The first cadet said whose face expressed this uncertainty.

"Permission granted, Cadet Caspian." The headmaster said with respect to the highly praised soldier."

"I do not understand this rule. Isn't it true that in battle, failure is not an option? I do not see how it cannot affect our overall grading to passing with high marks."

"Well, is it not true that you are also in the race to become head of class?"

"You are right sir. I can see that now." The cadet retreats to his position.

The headmaster continues. "Do not be alarmed though, for this final examination, if by some chance you do not succeed, you will not be penalized. Passing the operation, however, is different, for depending on your circumstance, if you do pass, the highest marks will be given on all five of you. With that to say, I may not be surprised if there is a tie for head of class."

"However," he said, altering his voice to express concern. "For some of you, this is the final chapter. I know for a fact that five of you are currently in a limbo over your status as part of the graduating class. Whether or not you continue on to commencement will depend on how well you do in this operation. For the five of you, failure may not be an option. Isn't that right, Tristan?" His eyes immediately lock on the cadet. "I have heard some things about you Cadet, is that right?"

"Yes Sir." He responded with seriousness.

"You record has been for the most part, satisfactory. _However_, it has come to my attention that there is something that happened with you several months before. Is that right?"

"...Yes Sir."

"Would you care to describe to Potemkin here the reasons for this charge?"

The massive Potemkin walked to the cadet as he struggled to get the words out, intimidate by his size. "I acted... without just cause in... a..." He took a break to swallow his saliva. "...live target training exercise that resulted... in serious injuries to both me and my team." His voice was calm, but accented with doubt, concern, and misery on the part of the cadet. "As a result, I was suspended from the academy for one month, and I am currently in probation. I am participating this to redeem myself, Sir."

"That'll be all. You can stand down now." Tristan relaxed his shoulders as he released himself of the accumulating tension in his body. The Headmaster walked back to Potemkin and addressed him. "I can understand that, since you are in direct connections with the President, he requested that you'd lead this mission. Is there any specific reason to this?"

"No. He told me to lead this exam to see how capable our new soldiers are."

"Ah, a test sample. Well then, you have the information for the exam correct?"

"Yes." He hands him several papers, which explain the objective, location, and obstacles the opposition will face. The Headmaster confirms the listing to Potemkin, and then turns to the cadets. "Cadets, Potemkin and I will be leading you to the aircrafts. Once you have left Zepp airspace, Potemkin will describe you the mission objective, understood?"

The nine cadets acknowledge. Duncan makes a half-assed reply that is barely ignored by the Headmaster.

"All right then. Move out."

* * *

Time: 9:23.23 A.M.

Location: Same

Exact Location: Several Miles bordering Zepp Airspace

On board the dropship, which is currently carrying 6 robotic mechs, the ten cadets, Potemkin, and the pilots themselves, Potemkin approaches the group with anticipation. You'd think that the massive size of Potemkin would upset the limit of the ship, but interesting enough, when you consider that the dropship can take the weight of 10 mechs, it kind of balances out.

"Mech Pilots. Respond when I call your name. Cadet Caspian"

"Present. Sir." He replies with quick effectiveness, and then returns to his seat.

"Cadet Doloman."

"Present." The pilot replies as he continually fixes his uniform, which appears to be ruffled up and somewhat disorganized. "I apologize for this. I have overslept before our expected departure time. I will take full blame in my tardiness."

"I understand." He pretends to make a mark in his name. "Cadet Elba."

"I am ready, 1st Class Guard Potemkin." The woman stood up and faced him without fear. Her uniform was a lot more organized, and considerably more perfected than Doloman was. "I am ready to perform my duties as you command."

Out of curiosity, Potemkin checks her name on the roster. "Cadet Elba, it appears that you have great marks in all of your tests."

"I try to be perfect in everything." She says with bravado.

"I can see that. However, there is this line that says you have been very aggressive in achieving the objective, to the point at which you make total disregard for your fellow comrades."

"I don't understand, Sir." She said, confused. "I have not done such an action to my team."

"Well, it says here that you have resulted in numerous injuries, several destroyed buildings, and in one case, set the Headmaster's house on fire."

"Look, I had nothing to do with that, ok?" She said valiantly. "I was not involved with any of those operations, you understand?"

"There is no need to react like this. I'll believe you, Cadet Elba." He writes down a note on her name and continues. "Cadet Sidney."

"Cadet Sidney, ready for duty, Sir." Potemkin checks his bio on his roster. "You appear to have a lot of high marks by this report."

"Yes sir." He said, matching his tone to reflect his expertise. "There is not a single flaw on my record."

"It would appear so." He looks at the dossier and notices no demerits on his record. As he looks further on his record, there are several marks that tell he was working with several of the cadets around him in various missions. Noticing this as a record of surviving adversity, he feels there is no need for continued inquiry and so he continues downward to the last person. "And finally, Cadet Tristan."

"I am ready to serve." He stands up and acknowledges Potemkin before quickly sitting down. Potemkin notices his sullen and almost slient manner of expressing his shame over the incident. Not wanting to upset the Cadet further, he shifts his attention to the infantry soldiers. "Infantry Soldiers; respond when I call your name. Cadet Fiona

"Present Sir." The dark haired woman presented herself to the Guard. "I am ready to perform my operation as necessary."

"Cadet Fiona, I must ask you about something about your military record." The soldier replied. "According to this, the instructors tell me you have a lot of behavior problems throughout your term here."

"I understand that sir. I have been trying to control my aggression towards everyone, and until recently it has been a problem for me to do so."

"Yes. Your record is fine otherwise. You may sit down now." Fiona returns to sit down as he moves down towards two others. "Cadet Mason."

"Ready, Sir." The cadet arose in formal stature with the attitude of a soldier; focused, still and ready.

"Cadet, I have one question to ask." said Potemkin as he checks his record.

"Ask away."

"This record here tells me that you have had certain occasions with bringing contraband to the academy."

"Uh..." His skin started to warm up in embarrassment.

"Though it does not state what contraband you brought with you, it states it was not anything illegal or prohibited by the laws of the Zepp government, and so you were given a minor infraction for that."

"Of course not. I could never bring any illegal contraband to the base. I'm not that type of guy I assure you." His skin was starting to sweat up, fearing his secret would be found. The Guard was secured and did not need to inquire any further. "I won't ask anything more about this, then."

"Thank you, sir." In relief, the cadet quickly sits down and relaxes. Potemkin continues.

"Cadet Sheldon. Are you here?"

"Cadet Sheldon is here, _sir_." The cadet quickly awakens and addresses him with a stern, dark, and disrespectful emotion on him. Potemkin came to ask for this sudden intrusion. "Cadet, explain why you responded to your superior like that."

"...Sorry."

"You understand why you are here, correct?" He takes a look at his record, which is all marked up with demerits, demotions, poor grades, and various other remarks, all of which happened during this semester. "I do not need to remind you that this is your last chance to shape up. I hope you realize this."

"...Yes... _Sir._" He sits back down in a puffed-up and ill manner, holding near disregard for the Guard. The Guard felt something was up with him, but he went back to the list nonetheless.

"Cadet... Lillian?"

"I must interject, sir." The female cadet arose, embarrassed for having her named after a flower, and at the same time, part of the Zepp army to boot. "My name is Cadet Leon."

"I must correct you. It says right there that your full name is Cadet Lillian Belladonna Florentine the 4th? Do you wish to be called Cadet Leon?"

"Please, Sir. All the cadets call me that, and that name brings so much shame." She said, making several red splotches along her cheek. Potemkin make a small acknowledgement, allowed her to sit, and came to the last name on the list. "And lastly, Cadet Duncan."

"I am present, sir." He replied in an almost satirical manner, which got the laughs of a few cadets, but none from Potemkin. "I can understand how the Headmaster felt about you." He makes a note to keep a close eye on this guy as he confirms the ten. Once set, he addresses everyone.

"Soldiers, once we arrive on the site, you'll be given 12 hours on establishing your base camp. Once established, you shall receive instructions on your operation. I, First Class Guard Potemkin will monitor your progress. This operation will take 72 hours to complete, and no more time will be allocated after that, understand?"

The ten acknowledge.

"Good. Rest up, for we shall be arriving at the site soon."

The engines are quickly set to cruise mode as the dropship leaves Zepp airspace on route to Africa.

* * *

Time: Same

Location: Several Miles off the West Coast of the African Continent

Exact Location: The Mayship; Mobile Headquarters of the Jellyfish Pirates

As the 11 female members of the crew rest along the walls of the ship, sun tanning, fighting, catching a breeze, or trying to see where Bridget fits in the crew, April is currently in the bridge, with Johnny and May by her side. They are wandering around the world right now, passing through several unimportant and pretty barren locations... well, at least Johnny would see it that way.

"But Johnny? I want to go see the lost city of El Dorado. Why are we not heading there?"

"Because April." Johnny said. "We lost a lot of money after we got caught up with Ky and his freeloaders while in Chile. Do you remember?"

"Well..."

* * *

(Flashback)

We see Johnny at the helm of the ship, conveniently parked at a nearby gold mine and his team currently extracting whatever gold is inside. "Ok, ladies, once we get this gold out, we'll be able to pay off the orphans for helping us escape our Swiss Back heist there... and a little something extra for us."

"Sure Johnny," May replied. "But I have one question, did you really need to keep that smoke flare in the back of our ship."

"What smoke flare?" He leaves the helm, goes outside, and notices a tiny missile mysteriously lodged in one of the engines, puffing smoke in a profuse manner. "Uh, oh..."

Seconds later, a full fledged airborne armada descends on the crew, lead by the Interpol Knight himself, Ky Kiske. "Johnny, you are hereby wanted for stealing 7 million world dollars from the Swiss"

"Uh... Everyone, get back on the ship, now!" The announcement was made as the crew jumped back on the ship and hit the "light speed" button with insufficient haste. Unfortunately, the engines detach themselves from the plane and drop out of the sky shortly thereafter for dubious lack of gas.

(End Flashback)

* * *

"Well, on the plus side, he just took the cash." May said.

"Need I remind you that he also took my one of a kind, rare, priceless, Swarovski porcelain poodle? It was my _precious_." Johnny proceeds to cry as the two pirate girls' comfort him. A small blush is made at this successful endeavor.

Suddenly, the intercom is opened up to the three. It was Leap, the, for lack of better words, "creatively metaphoric" cook of the ship. She opened up the channel and asked in her polite manner where our target is next. "Johnny, the rest of the girls are wondering where our next stop is. Could you tell us? Also, Dizzy's two 'friends' are having a fight again."

We hear Necro and Undine, Dizzy's two protectors/assistants/"proto-wing systems" arguing about the differences between what type of battle uniform she should wear and the differences between the numbers five and six.

"Necro, listen to me. I think it would be best if we had her fully clothed. Do you see all those people glaring at us every time she goes into battle?"

"Nonsense, Undine. The more people look at her, the more fearful she becomes. The body suit _screams_ 'fear me.'"

"Can't you two ever get along?" Dizzy lamented. She, being stuck in the middle of this argument, had to reply in such a manner. Johnny sighed and made contact with the lady. "Ok, Leap. Send everyone in five minutes." He ends his communication and faces the two. "Ok, girls. Any ideas?"

"Well..." April stated to ask. "Someone told me there was this abandoned station somewhere in Africa."

"How much gold is in it?" Johnny replied.

"It looks like is at least 1,000 world dollars. Most of it is in cheap stuff though."

"Not worth it. But then again, we are pretty low on money. Any other stuff we can raid there?"

"Not unless we can..."

All of a sudden, a sonic boom resonates around the entire ship, startling everyone and awaking Febe, July, and Janice, the cat, who fell over from her spot inside the ship. Octy was taking lookout at the time and makes a quick link to the three. "Johnny, its Octy."

"Octy, could you tell me what just happened?"

"A large red ship just passed us. It looked like it was from Zepp. Anyway, we are all right over here."

"Ok, report to me if anything else happens."

"Got it!" The conversation quickly ends.

"Do you wonder where a ship like that is going to, Johnny?" May replied.

"I don't know. Are you thinking of tailing it just to see?" Johnny added.

"Can we?"

"No." He shook his head. "I made several promises not to get involved with Zepp... for reasons I won't get into." He mentally recalls the several occasions that Potemkin asked him to keep Dizzy on the crew, just to make sure the official statement of her death still stands. Ky also said the same thing as well, but not with making a huge argument over it. "Besides, aren't we supposed to go to Africa?"

"Does anyone else have any ideas?" April said.

The three are curiously looking around the map for any other alternatives. Nothing is showing up to be of any worth. "Ok, Africa it is. Tell everyone to get ready, April." Johnny said. She leaves the bridge to gather the girls. May walks over to him. "Johnny, maybe April is a bit confused. Do you think that there is anything in that continent right now?"

"Maybe, but things have been so quiet in the world that we might as well occupy ourselves. It's an abandoned research station in the middle of Africa. What's the worst that can happen?"


	2. Act 1:Misrepresenting the we in team

**Act 1: Misrepresenting the w'e' in 'Team'**

Time: 1:34.11 P.M.

Location: Several Miles off the Western Coast of Africa

Exact Location: Several miles away from the "Base Camp", with the Dropship descending down 

Traveling one mile up across the Saharan southwest, heading eastward across the continent, the cadets are preparing themselves for their immediate departure onto the terrain. Although from the first glance, you would have seen the area parched with some areas of dry terrain, the overall area has been a bit damp as moments of wet mud are appearing, representing the start of the rainy season. This proves no handicap whatsoever to the intrepid adventures, as the territory is not only on the northern edge of the cloud path, but the team is well prepared to deal with anything that they come across.

Or in the case of Duncan, anything that does not involve overall common sense whatsoever.

"Potemkin, we are prepared to drop the supplies. Should we wait until the cadets leave?" The pilots quickly communicate to Guard and temporary "Head Instructor" Potemkin as they await his command.

"No. Drop the goods at once."

"Understood." With one switch, the head pilot opens the cargo hold. The infantry soldiers push the five supply crates out of the ship, one by one, as their parachutes are quickly deployed and descend gently to the surface of the African continent.

Next on the list were the mech pilots. Already secured in their separate drop compartments, their first operation was to recover the goods and transport each crate to the base camp. All five of the crates had to be recovered, as each crate contained a separate key element for the operation: foods, communications equipment, spare ammunitions, medical supplies in case it is necessary and mechanical repair equipment in case the guns or mechs are locked out. Although five crates seem excessive for such an operation, understand that they are dealing with several unlisted handicaps, as well as several advantages as well.

"Potemkin, my team and I are ready." Caspian responded on the intercom as the head of the mech squadron. "Send the word."

"Move out when you are ready."

Having direct linkage to the pilots, he commands them to begin the drop. As such, the five pilots; Caspian, Doloman, Elba, Sidney, and Tristan, leave their respective spots as their mechs descend to the land. Once well away from the ship, their rockets are quickly engaged as they decelerate and land on the earth, receiving minimal damage overall. Caspian sends another signal to the ship. "We have landed on Terra. Everyone is fine here."

"Confirmed." Replied the Guard once again. "We're sending in the infantry now."

Once they hear Potemkin's words, the cadets descend down, in classic paratrooper style. Normally, they would be using Jet packs, but they were not supplied for the mission for lack of necessity, and to learn how to combat without the use of "Black Tech," because it is sometimes common to id situations where survival skills are required, especially when fighting renegade_ Gears_.

Cadets Fiona, Mason, Sheldon, and Leon arrive on Terra without any problems. Cadet Duncan, much like his nature, crashes on a lonely tree at maximum speed. He removes his suit and drops down, standing up without any problems. "I'm ok."

"Uh... Potemkin, our team is fine... I think." Cadet Fiona replies to Potemkin as a sweat drop crosses her cheek.

"I got it, Fiona." He opens the link to the mech pilots and their respective leaders. "You have your orders in this operation, and are advised that this operation is timed. I'll be waiting for you at the base camp." Shutting down the link, he heads to the cockpit of the dropship. "1st Class Guard Potemkin," the copilot replied. "What are your orders?"

"For now, you can drop me off at these coordinates." He hands him a map showing the location of the base camp and the "research station" fifteen miles to the north.

"So you want us to land on the base camp?"

"Yes." He said. "After that, you can return to the continent."

"Understood." The pilots alter their current heading and travel northward toward the camp.

* * *

As we switch our attention to the mech pilots, we notice that conflict has arisen among the pilots. To make it plain and simple, they lack direction sense.

"Look, Caspian. I know the Headmaster assigned you as team leader, but I need to explain something to you. You are the worst map reader I have ever seen! This blue line is not a tree, this yellow patch is not mountain terrain, and how is the index there the secret to the 'meaning of life?!'"

"Elba, be quiet ok? It's hard to see when you have dirt streaking out across my windshield."

"It was because we happened to land in a dry area. You, on the other hand, landed in the mud. And don't you have the map with you in your cockpit?"

It was true. While Elba, Doloman, Tristan, and Sidney landed on the ground with only dust covering their mechs, the team leader Caspian, landed on a mud patch, having landed in the middle of a watering hole. The animals were not pleased, and turned around in panic. This has also disoriented the leader, as he tries to regain his sense of direction and confusing the rest of the team.

"Capsian, Elba, calm yourself. We have an operation to perform, correct?" Doloman, who already has the first crate in his hands, replied to the two. They both back off. "Now we were all supplied with a copy of the map, so let me take a look here." Cadet Doloman takes out his map as he places his crate back down.

The other two pilots, Tristan and Sidney, arrive, each carrying two more crates from the drop. They remained quiet, looking at the three for further orders. "I see you two have arrived."

"Ok. Sidney, good job with the crates... the same goes for you too, Tristan." Caspian responds to Sidney with much respect, while leaving Tristan to fill in the scraps. "Now then, we still have to find those two other crates. Elba, you'll go with Tristan and recover the other crate."

"Hold on, I have to go with you. We need to keep a strong link with the communications, and I'm the one to do it."

"Yes, but..."

"No buts. I'm going with you."

Caspian sighs. "Fine. Doloman and Tristan will lead the search for the other crates. I'll assume they are not hard to find."

"Fine by me. I can find the place anyway. Come Tristan." The team quickly splits as Caspian, Elba, and Sidney head to the base camp with the crates, leaving the other two to search for the others.

* * *

Elsewhere, the infantry team has already gotten Duncan's equipment off the tree, and is ready to walk towards the base camp. However, much like the other team, an odd feeling is forming, as it relates to both cooperation and hostility.

"You got Duncan out of the tree, right?" replied Fiona.

"Yeah, we got him." Leon replied. "The guy figured out a way to untangle himself."

"Good. Now then, let's get down to business." She takes out a paper map and gathers the team members, forming a circle around it. Showing their estimated location, she makes a judgment call to how long it will be to their target location. "I already figured out the map beforehand, and I think we can manage if we do it this way. Now, if we head in this direction..."

"Get some sense into your head." Sheldon replied. "We have these communicators with us. Finding the place will be easy."

"We aren't using those Sheldon. It clearly stated on our initial jump that we cannot use our communicators as maps."

Sheldon did not like this. "Man, that is such... why the hell not?"

"First off, I am in charge and I say so, and second, if we try asking for help without using the maps, we are going to look bad in front of Potemkin for not relying on us in survival situations."

"I still think this is bad." He kicked up his boot to the ground. Some dust rises up from it. "Who has the communicators by the way?"

"Duncan." She points to a small pocket in his backpack which holds the communicators.

"You mean that kid? That's a great way to protect our asses."

"Hey!" Duncan overheard the entire thing.

"No offense kid, but you aren't cut out for this."

"Come on." He asked. "You think you have it better that me."

"Shut up you two. I don't like seeing this." Leon takes the floor and quells the problem. "Besides, it's not my fault that Duncan's with us. He needs to pass this just as some of us need to."

"...fine." Sheldon retracts his statement. He was one of those people who needed redemption and was not going to cross that line just yet. "So where do we head off, oh Fearless Leader?" He said in a condescending attitude.

"Follow me. If we get their fast, then maybe I'll lay off on you, Sheldon."

"...deal." The soldier walked on with the rest of the team

* * *

Flushing back into the other team, we notice Tristan and Doloman already in their search for the other two crates. Almost out of instinct, Doloman speaks to his compatriot while recovering a crate along the path. "So, you think we are going to do well in this mission?" Tristan remains silent as he locates the other crate, stuck behind a tree. "You don't have to be all quiet and everything..."

"...I know." Tristan grabs the crate.

"So... what's with the silent treatment? That was Potemkin back there."

"...I know."

Doloman's curiosity exceeded his common sense. "So, was it because of that...?"

"It was nothing, ok?!" The mech pilot yelled out. Doloman was quickly silenced. Tristan, however, did not want to act like that. "I'm sorry. I just decided to recede from talking to everyone."

"I see. You're talking about that incident with the team." He shifted his mech to autopilot as it went to the direction of the base camp. "Forget that, ok?"

"How can I? It was the first time I failed in a mission, and I had to be the one who did it."

"I don't believe you at all about this, ok? If it was up to me, I would automatically..."

"Shut up, ok?" He silences him again, but retracts it. "I'm sorry I had to do that, but I just can't agree with you."

"You think I'm going to take that from you?" He shakes his head in shame. "Listen, it's been one mistake in your perfectly flawless record."

"Flawless?" He takes a 100 page notebook from behind his seat and goes to a random page, reading off as he goes. "Remember that time I accidentally got 1 digit off of my keycode and got a verbal whipping from the instructors."

"Well, it happens, and that was because your assigned mech was not programmed yet."

"Ok...and that time I was competition in the relays and I almost lost because of some rocks in the way?"

"Well, it affected everyone on the course. There was rain in the Appalachian Mountains at that time."

"That was true, but..." He flips to another page, continuing down. "...what about the food fight incident which I had nothing to do with, but everyone though I started it."

"You got exonerated for that eventually. Everyone found out it was partly Duncan's fault, even though he did explain that the food should be better for morale."

"And the headmaster's ball, where everyone though I "spiked" the refreshments?"

"But it did save everyone from a raid by the Assassin's Guild... at least I think it did."

"But what about...?" He flushed through the pages, and then felt silent for a moment as he could not come up with any scenario listed that contradicted his poor luck. "Nevermind." He chucked the book back behind him.

"See, you worry too much."

"Maybe, but that incident..." He paused for a second to get his voice right. "Because of that one mistake that I did, no one respects me in the academy anymore. They think I'm just this asshole that cares for nobody in battle. I'm even more disrespected than Duncan."

"Are you guys done?" replied Capsian, who was within range of their radios, and wanted to make sure they were still alive. He did not know anything about what they were talking. "Come on you two. I can't have you dragging us around like useless nobodies."

"See, now even Caspian doesn't respect me. He blames me for having scarred his good name around the academy!"

"Don't worry about him." Doloman replied. "There's something about Caspian that I don't get either."

"What do you mean?" He asked, focusing his attention not on him for once.

"Look at it. Have you ever realized that he was more focused on trying to be perfect? He's like this glory hog or something. In all of his operations, he has somehow managed to make sure he takes all the credit for his team, and not give any credit to the rest. He even complains when he doesn't have the lead position. I swear, we give him one swift kick, and no one will miss him."

"Still, the fact that he has more power than us, I want to tell him how I feel, but..." He shifts his attention to the other two. "What about Elba? She's a crazy firecracker or something?"

"I'm not touching her at all. Elba is a "loose cannon", and that's that... but Sidney seems all right for his class. I can't tell if there is anything we can exploit."

"Personally, the way I see it, if we can get this operation over with fast and quick, we'll be better off." Tristan said. "Because I want to leave this whole experience behind. This operation is just the Academy's way of screwing me over, you know that?"

* * *

Focusing our attention on the infantry, we see that this team has managed to work more often as a team, with the exception of Duncan of course, even though he is acting quiet.

"Well, I guess Duncan is keeping to himself. _That's a plus_." Thought Fiona, as her team progressed naturally. She was keeping quiet while the remaining team did the same.

However, once you start trekking out in the dust for about a few hours, eventually the silence starts to break, especially on one irate soldier. "You know, we've been walking for hours now, and we have no idea where the hell is this place."

"Calm down, Sheldon. We are about to get there..."

"Just shut up, ok? I don't care if you are the leader of this operation. If you can't deal with it, then why the hell do you even bother? You know we could have been able to link up with the other team so easily if you..."

"We are in this together, so stuff it!" Fiona flipped her head forward and back out of frustration. "Listen, some of us are doing this just because we can. You're doing this just so you can pass. I don't need jackasses like you treating us like..."

"All right, be quiet everyone!" Mason took the floor. "We have an obligation as a team to see this through. Cadet Leon has been staying out of this, and Duncan over there is behaving nicely, which I am quite surprised."

The four turn around to notice Duncan fiddling with his hands as he takes several snapshots of the terrain. As to what he is going to do with it bears little to the operation. "Now can't we get a communication to our mech team?"

"Well, like I said earlier, the one who has the comm equipment is Duncan."

"Did someone call my name?" replied the photographer, who was oblivious to the complaints.

"No, we just came to say hi."

"Oh, well you didn't..."

"Of course we need you! If you had spared any attention to us...!" Sheldon did not finish. Fiona's frustration forced her to slam the butt of her rifle of his back. "Fiona, what gives?!"

"That is for disrespecting your fellow team members! Do that again, and once we get back to the Academy, I'll throw you out of there myself!" She heads to Duncan. "Anyway, we need a link to the mech team. We seem to be lost."

"Ok, Ok. Hang on. This should be easy." Taking off his backpack and opening it up, he takes out the five communicators and hands them. Once received, Fiona makes a link directly to Caspian. "Team Leader Caspian, can you read me?"

"I have your signal, Team Leader Fiona." The linkup was quickly established. "What do you need?"

"We need to quickly get to "basecamp," and I was wondering if we could get a ride."

Caspian was not pleased to hear this. "Why are you telling me this? Didn't the mission objectives state that...?"

"I know, but my team and I are getting impatient."

"Sorry, I can't help you with this. We are already carrying valuable crates to the site, and we can't spare backup."

"Damn." She vented her frustration away from Caspian. "Well could you at least tell something else?"

"What exactly?" He felt a lot tenser than before.

"We need to know where we are in relation to the base camp. Our paper maps aren't cutting it, and we need to know the info that's there on the mechs."

"Well... I'll transmit our trajectory. You should be able to follow us from there." A mini window forms, showing their spot in relation to the mech team, and the base camp. They were not far off from their target. "That much we can do."

"Ok, over and out." The link is closed. Fiona changes her direction. "Ok, we are heading this way, as we are not far off from our path."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Sheldon, do you want to finish this mission and go home?"

"Uh...yes!"

"Then listen to me, and stop whining." The rest of the team follows. Sheldon does so despite his frequent insubordination.

* * *

Despite all of what has happened before hand, several hours later, the two teams pull together and arrive at the base camp, where Potemkin, the drop ship, and the two nameless pilots are waiting for them. "So, you ten have been able to arrive safely."

"It took us a while to locate each other, but we made it."

"Good, considering what I heard while you were coming here. Your communication channels were open, so the pilots and I heard everything." Several drops of sweat dripped inside the cadets. "Since you are here though, it will give you time to establish a base of operations."

He turns to address the commanding officers. "Caspian and Fiona, you two are in charge of setting up the base. The crates should be enough to manage for your 72 hour mission, and as of right now, you will be on your own."

"1st Class Guard Potemkin, are you telling us that we have to figure out how to do this?"

"Yes." He hands the two several folders, each containing a map of the research station, , potential threats in each respective area, recon photos, and an objective, listed right in front of them. "I'll come back in two days and find out how you did, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ok, guys. We can go now." The three reenter the dropship and depart.

"I was wondering something, Fiona." Caspian replied. "How will Potemkin know how the mission will go?"

"...I don't know. No one told you how this mission was going to go, did they?"

"Nope. I was received the same info as you."

"Weird... Meh."

* * *

Time: 9:23.44 P.M.

Location: Twenty Miles _Away _From the Basecamp

Exact Location: The Landing Spot of the Mayship

Under the darkness of night, the Mayship stealthy sneaks by the darkness, gradually landing in a dry patch of land that was currently being occupied by several antelope herds which are... well, that is as far as I am going for that scene, especially when the engines have suddenly backfired upon landing.

"Stupid Engines! Why can't they work right?" A frustrated Novel starts to slam the engine with her giant mech foot. "I told Johnny we needed to find something new, but he still insisted that we fix them. I got to ask him about our dealings with Zepp in getting new parts."

"I heard that." Johnny replied, who was thankfully not talking to Novel at the time. "We'll have the table all ready to go for tomorrow's breakfast, Leap." He switches his attention to the rest of the crew. "Ok, ladies. Now I know that we are full of energy right now, but we do have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Aww!" was the common reply of everyone. "But I don't want to sleep yet." replied May who from the sound of her voice sounded a lot more tired that she appeared to be.

"Come on, May. We have to get ready for tomorrow. I don't want you fall asleep again like the last time we tried swiping the royal pantry from the Princess of Denmark. (Though she was a bit odd with the way she tinkered with the fork.)"

"Johnny!"

"Well, I am telling the truth here. Why was she flinging food with her fork I have no idea. (Then again, she was somewhat of a mute, but that's off-topic.)" He clears his throat. "Anyway, this is probably going to be an easy one. We go in, search the place, and get out, correct?"

"Yes." April replied as she took command of the intercom "But are you sure that's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been thinking that maybe this operation would be longer."

"Well, you said that it would not be long because it was abandoned and all that, right? It was your idea to go along with this."

"Yes, but I think we could salvage some items and sell it for profit, I assume."

"Well, you're right about that, but..."

"Can I know something?" Octy replied as she took her turn on the intercom. "When do you think we can start this; the afternoon, sunset? I happen to have been working on something at the moment."

"I'd say right after breakfast. Is that ok?" Most of them agree in their own respective manner on the intercom. "Anyway, if that is everything, everyone head over to bed, and if you do hear loud engine noise tonight, it's because Novel is trying to fix the engines."

She immediately takes control of the intercom system. "Johnny, we need to talk about that! We need a new engine, and pronto."

"And where do you suppose..."

"Zepp."

Johnny quickly shuts up.

* * *

Date: April 22, 218X

Time: 7:12.23 A.M.

Location: The Cadets Basecamp. Ten Miles Away from the Target objective.

Having been the first two officers to wake up, Casipan and Fiona decide to awaken the team in a manner most befitting them.... the classic Reveille. (Zepp-mix).

A military trumpet horn is heard all across the base camp as it announces the call of the Calvary. In this case the Calvary happens to be four mech pilots and four soldiers looking _almost_ like the lumbering mechs themselves. Quickly, they get out and change to their standard issue uniforms, getting out of their tents and approaching the two, read for battle.

Team Leader Fiona: "Ahem."

Correct that. Six are dressed in their battle gear and ready to fight. Doloman is still asleep even with the "Reveille" and Duncan is well... Duncan.

"Caspian, I don't know why you have to have the old lousy song playing every time we wake up. It gives me a headache at the academy."

"Your lucky I can't hurt you know that?" Caspian sneered at Duncan, who was acting his usual apathetic self. Ignoring him, he addresses the remaining troops.

"Ok. The good news is that I have your food all ready." The small hint of cooking eggs navigates its way towards the cadets. With improvements in the quality of food supplied after the increased relations with "A County", the morale has increased tremendously, even if it is only in small quantities from the rebuilt farms, and since the team has not eaten since their establishment on the base camp, they are all ready to go and eat.

As an added bonus thankfully, the smell of the food awakens Doloman. "You seem to have trouble waking up, don't you, Doloman?"

"Sorry about that, Team Leader." He replies as he regains consciousness.

As the four approach the commissary, and grab a plate, Fiona addresses everyone as she takes out a holographic projector from one of the crates. Turning it on, it shows an image of the base in front of them.

"Ok, here is the plan so that everyone won't be screwing this up. The old station is currently monitored by lonely drone turrets left over from the first time this place was constructed." On the map appeared 40 turrets, each scattered around the entire base equally. "As you can see here, all of the units have every area covered, so our plan is to use the mechs as a way to cover our infantry. Therefore..." The screen quickly shifts to show the front of the base. "Elba, Sidney, and Tristan will take out the turrets. Once we are in the clear, Doloman and I will..."

"Wait, can't I say something now?"

"What is it now Elba?" He sighed with displeasure.

"Why do you always place me down? I mean, I am the one with the best technical skills on this team, including cooking I might add?"

"So what do you want, Elba?"

"I want you to assign me with you and leave Doloman to take out the turrets."

"...fine. You get to navigate the team. Now then, Fiona, if you care to explain to your troops the situation."

"Ok." The picture quickly zooms to the inside of the fortress. "Dunce over there will be our leading man. While the four of us split into two and lead toward the unguarded sides, Duncan will infiltrate the front of the building where the _Gears_ are probably congregating."

"Me will go in to front?" He replied with a childish attitude.

"Yes, and you shall distract everyone while we take the sides."

"...ok." He plopped down as everyone gives him a "why do we even bother with this guy" look.

"I have a question." Cadet Leon replied. "What is the point of us going in there, Fiona?"

"According to the mission file, we have to basically level the base down. However, that is part one. Our second part lies inside the base." The map changes to focus only on the main building. "Deep underground the base are several dossiers. The government things that the info has something to do with preliminary research on how to stop a_ Gear_. That is why the infiltration team is needed. Once we get that info, we can clearly say that the mission is complete. Of course at that point, the mech team probably has the explosives ready." The holomap quickly dissipates as Fiona gives the floor to Caspian.

"The Headmaster told us that this will not take 72 hours total. However, I think we can get this operation done in less that time. So therefore, the quicker we get this done, the better I, I mean, we will be to the class." He quickly changes his pace. "We move out in two hours."

* * *

Time: 9:12.33 A.M.

Location: The Mayship

Exact Location: May's Quarters

"May, wake up. The entire team is ready to go."

"Uh..." She gradually opens her eyes as she sees April fully dressed and feeling very bright eyed. "Hi April. Why did you wake me up so early?"

"Because you were suppose to wake up two hours ago. The whole team is eating breakfast, and I think Leap is making pancakes."

"And I'm missing out on this?" She jumps out of bed, runs to the dresser, and changes from her pajamas to her pirate clothes, all in the matter of 5 seconds. "Ok, let's go."

Back down in the dining hall, the entire crew is currently waiting for their food as they are waiting Johnny and Leap to come out with the food. Unfortunately, something interesting happens as the two walk out with the plate full of pancakes.

"Johnny, you forgot the syrup."

"Oh, right. Sorry Leap." He goes to grab it, but is instead trampled by the remaining nine girls each in a desire to grab the bottle for their own reasons. Dizzy does not join in because she was unsure what was going on.

An hour after _that _event passes, Johnny, May, and April look out to a large, abandoned building on the outskirts of the terrain. Johnny, once again, places doubt on this plan. "April, you said that this station has something for us, right?"

"Like I said yesterday, my source told me there was 1,000 world dollars somewhere in this building, but I also heard that several years ago, it was used as a place to store diamonds from thieves. It looks like no one has come back to claim the bounty, seeing as the building is starting to crumble."

"Who told you this place anyway?" May replied.

"I found out during the Swiss mission. When we raided the vaults, I found several papers telling me about this place. The papers did seem a bit faded."

"So the place could have been abandoned since before the _Gear _war?"

"Perhaps, Johnny."

"You know, maybe this operation is not going to be as bad as I though." The remaining pirate girls watch on as the other pirates take out the "magically powered" biplane. Johnny, May, and April boarded the ship and started the engines. "We'll take a look inside the place first, and then go from there." April replied as the ship took off towards the ruins.

Time: Same

Location: The Floating Continent of Zepp

Exact Location: President Gabriel's Office

After chatting with "A Country's" President, Erica Bartholomew, President Gabriel, once a former sergeant of the enslaved continent of Zepp, now ruler of said country, is casually relaxing on his couch as he watches the news unfold around the world. Though you would think that this is rare for any president under the circumstances presented after what the country has been through, be advised that not much has been happening since the rebellion, the several Tournaments and the end of "The Midnight Carnival." However, reports have been coming in about a renegade _Gear_ that has appeared around Antarctica, but the president is not concerned about that...

At least not yet...

As he sits down and stretches out his legs, an advisor enters the room, holding with him an urgent folder. "President Gabriel, I'm sorry to interrupt you while you are relaxing, but we have something to report."

"Ugh..." He replied feeling annoyed that his "catnap" has been interrupted.

"All right. Please tell me then."

"Well, we have received word from our intelligence agency about a rebellion of some sort."

"A rebellion?" His mind quickly recalls the nightmare that Zepp was in while it was still enslaved under the former regime. "Explain more."

"Well, it appears to be a small group of former government sympathizers willing to try and restore the former government to power. However, as of right now, we are not entirely sure. This information is just coming in from us."

"I see." He rises from the couch with more alertness. "Is there anything else I should know about?"

"Right now, the local agencies are dealing with this situation head on. They have managed to isolate the HQ of their base, and captured their leader, and I know that would be a big relief, but there is something else involved."

"Go on."

"There have been several hints that a spy has been implanted somewhere in the army. The reason we haven't found him yet is that he is either very good at hiding his identity, or in such a position of low stature that no one would suspect him of being involved. However, we do have the information of the potential spy in the dossier." The folder is quickly transferred from his hand to the president. "That is all to report."

"Really?" said the president with much suspicion. The information was quickly given without much explanation.

"Yes. Like I said before, my information is limited at the moment. I'll return with more news when the time is right."

"Ok, then. You may go."

"Thank you." The advisor leaves.

Taking a look inside the folder, he suddenly makes a note at the portrait of the person in question. Heading to his office desk, he takes out another folder marked "Potemkin's Operations." Flipping down to his current mission, (i.e. the final extra exam from the academy), he takes a look at all 10 of the cadets, and analyzes them further.

One of the cadets struck him as very familiar to the description, so much so that it concerned the president very much. Right now, he did not have a direct link to Potemkin, but somehow he had to get this information to him quickly, for as he finishedcompairing the dossier to the cadet list, he realized that one of those same cadets could be a spy working to undo the progress from before.


End file.
